1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mounting system for solar panels. Specifically, the present invention relates to a modular mounting system to install frameless, thin-film solar panels on a rooftop or on the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
A solar cell or photovoltaic cell is a device that converts light energy into electrical energy by the photovoltaic effect. Traditionally the photovoltaic cells are made from crystalline silicone. Recently a new thin-film manufacturing process enables the production of photovoltaic cells using amorphous silicon at a much more reduced cost. Thin-film photovoltaic cells use less of the raw material (silicon or other light absorbers) compared to wafer based solar cells, leading to a significant price drop per kWh. These thin-film photovoltaic cells are produced as frameless, glass panels. The existing mounting systems designed to mount framed photovoltaic cells do not fit the requirements for mounting thin-film photovoltaic cells on the ground or on rooftop. Currently, thin film solar panels are manufactured with either four panels anchors (attached via adhesive), or without any such attachment. These panel anchors cannot be used to accommodate commercially available mounting rail systems to allow for frameless thin film glass panels to be installed on a slanted roof.
There exists a demand for a solar panel mounting system specifically designed for the frameless, glass paneled, thin-film photovoltaic cells that reduces the cost and labor requirement of installation and allows module manufacturers to utilize their existing UL-certified modules in conjunction in either a commercially available, certified mounting rail system, or the pan mounting system.